International Project (Civ5)
An International Project is a new concept introduced in Brave New World, where civilizations in a game are given the chance to all contribute to the same global project effort for benefits. There are three International Projects available in the game: the World's Fair, the International Games, and the International Space Station. Details and Rewards To start an International Project, one is required to pass the respective resolution through the World Congress. Once the resolution is passed, civs can begin working on it by selecting said project in the production menu in any of their cities. The ability to build it will last until the project is completed. A bonus with passing these resolutions is that it will give you a small diplomatic bonus with other civilizations, as unlike other resolutions these international projects do not anger the leaders. There are three types of prizes that you can get from your contribution to each of these projects, based on the number of Production you contributed to the project. The first two, Bronze and Silver, simply require you to contribute a set amount of Production, while the last one, Gold, requires you to have contributed the most to the project. The progress of the project is updated each turn, although this doesn't show on the main screen. Instead, global notes are issued after the project passes some thresholds (for example 40%). You can. however, check the exact progress at all times by simply pointing at the project icon in any of your cities that works on it. The pop-up info tab will show you not only the exact amount of Production you have contributed currently, but also the exact completion percentage. You can use this through several turns to extrapolate approximately how much other civilizations are contributing, and do you have a chance to compete for the Gold Medal. World's Fair :Thinkers and inventors from around the world have come together to share their ideas in the extravagant World's Fair. Rewards: * Hosted Fair: Culture increases by 100% for 20 Turns * Groundbreaking Inventions: Free Social Policy * Exhibitor: 500 points towards next Golden Age International Games :Athletes representing Civilizations from around the world have gathered to compete in feats of strength, skill and grace. As the world watches, Civilizations rise to glory with each medal earned in the International Games. Rewards: * Hosted Games: Tourism increases by 100% for 20 Turns; Free Social Policy * Won Medals: +3 Happiness; One-time increase of 30 Influence with City-States * Parade of Nations: +3 Happiness International Space Station :The International Space Station has been completed and launched into outer space, marking a new frontier in the achievement of mankind. Rewards: * Mission Control: International Space Station wonder appears in Capital * Crew on Board: Free Great Scientist * Constructed Parts: One-time Research boost Strategy Ideally, you would like to get the highest contributor for all of the International Projects to enjoy all their respective benefits. Even if you are not trying to go for the victory type related to the particular project, you should still consider trying to go for the Gold prize anyway (so that other civs don't get its bonus). Ideally, you would also like to spend as little wasted production as possible so that you may build other things as well. Therefore, you should always try to get at least 50% of the total production that is required to finish the project, at which point other civs will be unable to surpass your contribution. The number of Production points required to finish an International Project is calculated as follows: 10 * project_value * start_num_civs * game_speed_mod *'project_value' is a static value that determines the value of an International Project. It is set to 35 for World's Fair, 72 for International Games, and 85 for International Space Station. *'start_num_civs' is the number of civilizations at the beginning of the game. *'game_speed_mod' is a static value that is dependent on the speed of the game. It is set to 2/3 for Quick, 1 for Standard, 3/2 for Epic, and 3 for Marathon. Use the formula above to work out the total number of Production points to finish the project, then divide it by 2 to get the number you should contribute to. Note that this is exactly 50% of the total contribution and you need to contribute at least 50%, so add in one more Production. For convenience, the table below gives you the Production values for the completion of each project, as well as the minimum amount of Production you need to contribute: Note that this table only shows how much Production you need to guarantee being the highest contributor, valid for the Standard game speed. The project only finishes when the total Production has been put in, so if by some bizarre chance no one else contributes, the project will never finish and you still won't get the bonus. See also * Project (Civ5) Category:Game concepts (Civ5)